1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to an apparatus for monitoring deposition rate, an apparatus provided with the same, for depositing an organic layer, a method of monitoring deposition rate, and a method of manufacturing an organic light emitting display apparatus using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among various display apparatuses, an organic light-emitting display apparatus has wide viewing angles, good contrast, and a fast response speed, and has gotten the attention as a next generation display apparatus.
An organic light-emitting display apparatus includes an intermediate layer between first and second electrodes facing each other, and the intermediate layer includes a light-emitting layer. In this regard, the electrodes and the intermediate layer may be formed by various methods, for example, an independent deposition method. In order to manufacture an organic light-emitting display apparatus using the independent deposition method, a fine metal mask (FMM) having the same pattern as an organic layer or the like to be formed is disposed closely contacting a surface of a substrate on which the organic layer will be formed, and an organic material is deposited to form an organic layer having a predetermined pattern.
However, the method using such a fine metal mask (FMM) has a limitation in that it is unsuitable for the manufacturing of a large-sized organic light-emitting display apparatus using a large-sized mother-glass. This is because the use of a large-sized mask may cause a distortion phenomenon of the mask due to the weight of the mask itself to thus generate a pattern distortion. This is contrary to the current trends requiring high definition patterns.
Moreover, since the procedures of aligning and closely contacting the substrate and the fine metal mask, performing a deposition, and separating the fine metal mask from the substrate take much time, the manufacturing time is long and the production yield may be low.
Information disclosed in this Background section was already known to the inventors of the present invention before achieving the present invention or is technical information acquired in the process of achieving the present invention. Therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.